


We're Pregnant

by rubberduckz84



Series: The Wood Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckz84/pseuds/rubberduckz84
Summary: (Wood Series Oneshot 1) Iris Evans-Wood finds out unexpectedly that she's pregnant and must now tell her husband, Oliver Wood. They both end up with a bit more of a surprise than expected...
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Wood Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555570
Kudos: 9





	We're Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this later on in the series, though it technically comes here chronologically. Rated mature for language.

Iris woke up and stretched as sunlight poured in from the windows. She glanced over at Oliver, who was still sound asleep next to her, snoring slightly. Chuckling softly she got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, thinking he was going to have a bad headache when he eventually woke up. Puddlemere had won a big game the day before and he had been up celebrating with the team until the wee hours of the morning.

She frowned slightly as her stomach turned a bit. She had been fighting off a stomach bug for the past few days and had gone to bed earlier than usual and avoided anything that might cause her to vomit again. Though by last night, she was so hungry that she couldn’t pass up on the various appetizers and such laid out at the party.

Just as she entered the bathroom, the familiar wave of nausea swept over her as she ran to the toilet, falling on her knees. She knew she should have passed on the pumpkin pasties. And the large amounts of nachos. 

Once she had finished emptying the contents of her stomach, she flushed the toilet and laid her head against the cold porcelain. 

“Still having stomach issues, Red?” a concerned Oliver asked from the doorway. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. 

“Yea… I guess it’s more than a 48-hour bug,” she replied. “I think the excitement from yesterday must have aggravated it.” Oliver reached down and picked her up from the bathroom floor and carried her back to bed. Iris giggled.

“Maybe you should stay in bed today and I can take you to St. Mungo’s tomorrow if you aren’t feeling any better,” he said, feeling her forehead. “There’s no fever, but you look paler than usual.” Iris leaned back into the pillows, feeling slightly clammy.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she said, sighing. 

“Probably just a bit overworked. You and George have been pulling some crazy overtime lately,” Oliver said, kissing her forehead. “I’ll go get some tea.” Iris nodded and smiled her appreciation as Oliver left the room. She sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. It was getting annoying. And it was odd. She had had stomach bugs before, but nothing as inconsistent as this. Her eyes started drifting closed when a random thought drifted through her mind. It caused her to sit up suddenly, eyes wide. She looked down at her stomach.

Surely that wasn’t it… She and Oliver had barely been married a year. They weren’t trying to have kids - in fact she had remained on birth control because they wanted to wait another year. She placed her hand on her stomach. But it made sense. She suddenly noticed that her breasts felt a bit tender. And she had been a bit sluggish lately. She could hear Oliver coming back down the hallway. She laid back in bed, careful not to betray her thoughts to her husband. If she was pregnant, she wanted to make sure before she told him. Oliver had been talking children more and more lately, and she didn’t want to get his hopes up before she knew. She needed to owl Fleur - who had announced not long ago that she was pregnant with her and Bill’s second. Figure out if there was a way she could get out of the flat to get a test without Oliver noticing. 

“And here’s your tea,” he said, pushing the bedroom door open while carrying a steaming mug. Iris accepted it gratefully.

“So what’s your plans for today?” she asked as he settled back in the bed next to her. 

“Ehm… not sure… George wants me to stop by the shop for a bit to look over something. But I can tell him another time if you’d rather I stay with you,” he said, looking over at her.

“Oliver, it’s just a bug, I’ll be fine,” Iris said, rolling her eyes. “Not the first time I’ve been sick.” Oliver chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

“Very well. I’ll probably go over and see what he wants in a bit,” he said. Iris smiled. 

“Sounds like a good plan. I’ll probably just rest up. I’ll need to get started on some new prototypes for George tomorrow,” Iris said

“Just be sure to get some rest,” Oliver said. He sighed and pushed himself out of bed. “I should probably get ready.”

~~~

A couple hours later, Iris was pacing around the bedroom, glancing every few seconds towards the bathroom. While she was sure there were probably a ton of magical options when it came to determining pregnancy, she felt it better to use the tried and true muggle way. She had apparated to an alley just outside The Leaky Cauldron and made her way to a muggle pharmacy. She also didn’t want to risk someone recognizing her in Diagon Alley. The pregnancy would be in the gossip columns before she had a chance to determine if she really were pregnant.

“Stop pacing, Iris,” Fleur said from where she sat in the armchair. “And I don’t understand why you insisted on a muggle test. Much faster to use magical tests.” Iris stopped pacing and looked at the blonde woman before sighing and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I know… Just thought it better,” she said, starting to wring her hands. Fleur laughed softly. 

“Don’t know why you’re so nervous. Oliver will be thrilled,” she replied. 

“I know. And I will as well, just… I’m worried I’m getting my hopes up for nothing,” she said. “Though, I mean, we weren’t even trying. We had hoped to wait a few years before starting a family.”

“I can understand that. We weren’t planning on having this one so soon after Victoire,” she said, gazing down at her still flat stomach. “I suppose sometimes Mother Nature does things in her own time.”

“They’ll be in the same year at Hogwarts,” Iris mused. 

“Most likely best of friends,” Fleur added with a smile. “Ah, I almost forgot… Audrey is pregnant too.” Iris’ eyes widened. 

“You can’t be serious? What’s the chances that all three of us are expecting at the same time?” she said, laughing. “And why didn’t she mention anything the last time we saw them.” Fleur shrugged.

“I suppose after the miscarriage she wants to wait to be sure this time,” Fleur said. Iris nodded. Audrey had taken it fairly hard. Iris could understand wanting to wait. “But she’s nearly 10 weeks now, so I suspect she’ll say something to the family soon.”

A timer went off, causing both women to look towards the bathroom. Iris found herself holding her breath as she walked in and saw the little stick sitting on the counter. She walked over and picked it up, her eyes falling on the little window that was supposed to show one line for not pregnant and two for pregnant. She gasped slightly as she turned and ran out into the bedroom, a grin across her face. 

“I’m pregnant,” she said breathlessly. Fleur shot up out of the chair and hugged her. 

“Congratulations!” she shouted. Iris looked down at the little stick in her hand again. 

“How do I tell Oliver?” she asked, her eyes wide. Fleur laughed. 

“That, I leave up to you,” she said with a grin. “But he’ll be thrilled. Beyond the moon. So will Molly and the rest of the family. Iris nodded, suddenly too stunned to speak and tears began streaming down her cheeks. “I hope those are happy tears?”

Iris nodded, wiping her face.

“Of course, it’s just, a bit overwhelming is all. There was a time when I didn’t even think this would be possible. Having my own family,” she said softly. Fleur hugged her again. 

“You’ll be an amazing mother,” she whispered. 

“But what if… what if he or she has my gifts?” Iris asked, her face suddenly become a mask of worry. 

“Iris… best not to get ahead of yourself,” Fleur said. “For now, just be happy. You’re going to be a mother.” Iris slowly smiled and nodded.

“I’m going to be a mother…”

~~~

Iris paced around in the living room. Dinner was ready and Oliver wasn’t back from the shop yet. She had no idea what George could possibly have wanted him to come by for, but she was starting to get impatient. She hadn’t yet decided how she planned to tell Oliver, but figured she would start with a romantic dinner for two. 

She stopped pacing and looked out the windows, noticing the sun was sinking lower towards the horizon. Surely he would be home soon.

An hour later, Iris was lying on the sofa, quietly stewing. If he was going to be this late, the least he could do would be to owl. Part of her wanted to hex him as soon as he walked in for making her wait so long. 

“Red! I’m home!” Oliver called out boisterously as he entered the apartment. Iris sat up, watching him walk in with a large grin on his face, his cheeks slightly pink. He and George had obviously been drinking. “Sorry. I hadn’t intended to stay so late… George wanted advice on how to propose to Angelina.” He stopped and looked at the dinner on the stove and the table set with candles, before turning to look back at an obviously irate Iris. “Oh… didn’t know you were making a nice dinner…”

Iris huffed and stood, walking towards the kitchen.

“I suppose I can heat it up,” she said. “Would have been better if you came home earlier.” Oliver ran his fingers through his hair.

“Ehm, well, we were taking so long that I ended up eating with George,” he said sheepishly. Iris stop and glared at him. “But I’m sure we can save it for tomorrow.” Tears started filling Iris’ eyes as an irrational anger started to fill her. Oliver had gone and ruined her night. 

“Did either of you even stop once to think of sending me an owl?” she shouted. “At least then I wouldn’t have wasted all this time cooking.” She waved her hand angrily and the food began haphazardly putting itself into tupperware and flying into the fridge, causing Oliver to duck a couple times as it flew around.

“Easy, Iris,” he said. “I’m sorry! I didn’t think we’d take so long! It’s never bothered you before!” Iris stomped her foot and scowled at her husband, losing her temper.

“Well it’s not every day that I have special news to share!” she shouted. She shot a look at Oliver as the leftovers began flying after him. Oliver ran around the living room, trying to dodge the little plastic boxes.

“Is this really necessary? What’s gotten into you, Red?” he shouted. “You’ve gone barmy!” 

“Well maybe that’s because I’ve got a selfish, arrogant husband who drives me barmy!” she shouted back. 

“Look, I said I’m sorry!” He dodged another plastic container that came dangerously close to hitting his head.

“You probably don’t even care that I’m currently carrying your child! God, I hope he or she doesn’t get your arrogance,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her. 

“Wait, what?!” Oliver exclaimed. He stopped dodging and stared at Iris as a tupperware container of soup slammed into his head, covering him in creamy broth. Iris’ eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand. She hadn’t meant to blurt it out like. Oliver quickly walked over, stepping behind the bar to stand next to Iris.

“You’re, you’re pregnant?” he asked softly, his eyes wide as a goofy grin spread across his face. Iris found herself smiling at how ridiculous he looked with broccoli and cheese soup dripping from his head. She nodded.

“Apparently that’s why I’ve been sick lately,” she said. “I took the test while you were out.”

“We’re having a baby,” Oliver whispered in awe. He then picked up Iris and swung her around. “We’re having a baby!!!” Iris laughed.

“Put me down! You’re getting soup all over me!” she shouted. Oliver placed her on the ground and just stared at her, his eyes falling to her stomach. He immediately dropped to his knees.

“Hello, little one,” he said softly, kissing her belly and causing Iris to laugh.

“I’m not sure he or she can hear you. I don’t think it’s got ears just yet,” she said. Oliver looked up at her.

“Of course he can hear me,” he scoffed. She raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you so sure that it’s a boy?” she asked. “It might be a little girl.”

“And then she’ll be my little princess. But I’m fairly sure it’s a boy.” Iris rolled her eyes.

“I suppose I’ll need to make an appointment at St. Mungo’s. See how far along I am and that everything’s okay,” she said, pulling Oliver up from the floor. 

“I’m going too,” he said. “Will they be able to tell us if it’s a boy or a girl?” Iris chuckled. 

“Not for awhile. Usually you find that out around 16 to 20 weeks. I can’t be much farther along than 6 weeks,” she said, turning to walk into the kitchen and grabbing a towel. She tossed it to her husband. “We should probably wait to tell the family for a bit.” Oliver nodded, his goofy grin back.

“Wait until I tell the team,” he said. Iris rolled her eyes again. 

“Calm yourself, Oliver. It’s not all going to be pretty,” she said. “And I’m doing most of the work.” 

“You’ll do just fine. And I’ll help out any way that I can,” he said, kissing her cheek.

~~~

The first appointment went well. Iris went through a battery of tests and all of them came out fine. The baby was perfectly healthy. She was about 6 weeks along. They went ahead and made an appointment for 10 weeks, when they would have the first ultrasound. Miraculously, both had managed to keep it a secret from the rest of the family, thought Iris could tell it was killing Oliver. They wanted to wait until they had the photos to share. 

They wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret for much longer, though. Iris was surprisingly already starting to show a bit, a tiny bump suddenly appearing one morning.

Soon enough, Iris and Oliver were sitting in the waiting room of the OB/GYN department at St. Mungo’s again. Oliver was a bundle of energy, tapping his leg as he tried to read a magazine. Iris glanced over at him, smiling slightly as she calmly read a book. He seemed more nervous than she did.

“Would you relax?” she whispered. “I’m sure everything is going to turn out fine.” Oliver looked over at her, astonished at how calm she was.

“But… what if something is wrong?” he whispered back. Iris rolled her eyes. “I just… I feel like something is off.”

“It’ll be fine,” she said.

“Iris Evans-Wood,” the receptionist called. Iris closed her book and stood, Oliver following her. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to the examination room.” Iris nodded as the two followed the witch back through a door into a hallway. Very quickly they arrived and Iris sat on an exam table. Oliver studied it a bit uneasily.

“Looks uncomfortable,” he commented, taking in the leg stirrups. Iris chuckled.

“I suppose after so many years of annual exams, I’m used to it,” she said. Oliver’s eyes widened. 

“You do this every year?” he asked. 

“Well… not a pregnancy exam, but yea, I come in to make sure everything's in order,” she said. Oliver nodded as he sat in a chair and they waited for the main healer to come in. 

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Wood!” a plump, friendly looking wizard said as he bustled in. He had robes of light, calming blue and a warm smile - his name was Healer Smithers. “I see we’re here for your first ultrasound.” She looked over a chart. Iris nodded and sat up. “How’s the morning sickness?

“It’s gotten better. Usually only for a couple hours in the morning,” she responded. The healer nodded and put the chart down. 

“Well, let’s see what we can see,” he said cheerfully. He pulled Iris’ top up, exposing her stomach and pulled over something that looked an awful lot like a muggle ultrasound. “I see we’re already starting to get a bit of a bump.”

“Is that normal for this early on?” Iris asked. Smithers chuckled slightly.

“Oh I suppose it’s different for everyone. You might just be one of those women who gets a tad bit bigger than others,” he said. Oliver stood at her side, anxiously watching the screen.

“Will we be able to see the baby?” he asked. 

“Yes, and hear the heartbeat,” Smithers said. She waved her wand over Iris stomach and the screen flickered to life. He fiddled with a knob and a noise came on. He moved the wand over Iris’ belly until finally it picked up a quiet, fast-paced heartbeat. “Ah, there we are,” he said with a grin. “A good strong heartbeat.” He moved it around until a small little blob was on the screen. 

“Here’s you baby,” he said, looking back at them. 

Iris’ eyes immediately filled with tears as she looked at Oliver, who was gaping at the screen, his mouth open. 

“That’s… that’s our baby,” he whispered. Iris looked back at the healer, grinning. The healer looked back at the screen and waved his wand, enhancing the sound of the heartbeat.

“Wait a minute…” he said, moving the wand around. Immediately, Iris’ chest constricted.

“Is something wrong?” she asked. Immediately, Oliver was on edge as well.

“I’m not sure… I just… well… it sounds like there’s an echo… Though… Ah, there we are. I suppose that answers that,” he said, smiling. Iris looked at the screen and gasped. 

“Two?” she asked. The healer moved the wand again.

“Actually… three…” he said. Iris looked at Oliver, who looked as though he had turned to stone.

“Three? As in… three babies?” he finally asked. 

“Yes and as I’m only seeing one placenta, I think it’s safe to say that they’ll be identical,” the healer replied. “I suppose that’s why you’re already starting to show.” Oliver looked down at Iris and grinned like a madman.

“We’re having triplets,” he said. “I’m getting my quidditch team after all!” Iris looked back at the healer as Oliver started doing a little jig around the exam room.

“You’re sure?” she asked. “Three? You aren’t accidentally counting one more than once?” The healer chuckled.

“I am. Three little ones. Congratulations!” he said.

The rest of the appointment passed by quickly and soon Iris and Oliver were walking out of the hospital, looking at a grainy photo of three small, vaguely baby-shaped blobs moving around.

“Three,” Iris said, still stunned. “We’re having three.”

“Maybe they’ll be chasers,” Oliver mused. Iris looked up at him.

“Before they can be chasers I have to carry them and birth them,” she said. “Oh god… I’m carrying three babies.” She looked down at her stomach. “I’m going to get so fat.”

“Red, you will look beautiful, no matter what,” Oliver said. 

“And they’re going to be identical. Merlin, how will we tell them apart?” she asked. Oliver chuckled.

“We’ll find a way. Now, how are we going to tell the family…”

~~~

Iris sat at the table drinking her tea and looking around the room at her family. Bill was bouncing Victoire on his need while Audrey and Fleur were discussing nursery colors. A few days had passed and Iris and Oliver were finally telling their family about the triplets. Iris smiled and glanced down at her stomach, amazed that no one in her family had noticed her slightly protruding belly up until this point. Granted she may have used a light concealment charm to help. Oliver reached over and grabbed her hand. They had just finished with dinner and now most everyone was chatting over dessert. 

“So, you’re sure there’s no reason why you’ve put together this little dinner party?” Harry asked, Ginny sitting next to him. Iris knew immediately that he was suspicious.

Iris smiled and looked over at Oliver. After the initial shock of discovering they were having triplets, Iris was getting excited. She was still scared witless at the thought of carrying three babies, but she couldn’t contain her happiness. Oliver nodded and cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of everyone. They all looked down at the couple, Molly Weasley and Martha Wood starting to grin manically. They had a good idea what the two were about to say.

“Iris and I would like to make an announcement,” he said, grinning at Iris.

“Oh Merlin! We’re going to have a grandchild!” Martha exclaimed before they could say anything, barely keeping her excitement contained as she hugged Molly. Oliver glanced at Iris and nodded. She pulled the sonogram out of her pocket and held it up.

“It’s triplets,” she said, grinning. Fleur and Audrey’s eyes bulged. 

“Triplets??!!” Harry exclaimed. Iris laughed and nodded. 

“YES! I’M GOING TO WIN!” George yelled as he jumped from the table and began dancing around the room as chaos broke out with everyone offering their congratulations. 

“Five?! We’re getting five grandchildren this year,” Molly Weasley said as tears filled her eyes. She immediately rushed over and hugged Iris right after she stood. “Really??” Iris nodded as she felt everyone’s eyes on her belly.

“Identical, we believe,” she said. 

“Identical? Well I’ll be,” she said, looking between Iris and Oliver. “Three!”

“You’re going to get so big,” Harry said from next to Iris, still stunned. Ginny punched him in the arm.

“Harry!” she shouted. Iris chuckled. 

“That I am not looking forward to,” she said as she sat back down, unconsciously rubbing her stomach.    


“Girls! Get together! I want to get a photo of you three,” Molly said suddenly, after she had disappeared down to her end of the table for a moment. She had pulled out a magical camera and was grinning at Audrey, Fleur and Iris. They all stood and walked together in the living room. Iris stood in the middle. Despite being a bit over a month or so behind Fleur and Audrey, she was roughly about the same size as the two other women.

While Molly and Martha were busy fussing over the three women, George walked over to Oliver, grinning.

“Wood, you dog. Three?” he said, handing him a beer. Oliver smiled and looked over at Iris.

“I can’t believe it,” he said. “I don’t know how we’re going to do this.” 

“You’ll figure it out,” Bill said as Victoire pulled at his hair.

“But three…” Harry said. He glanced at Ginny. “Please try not to get pregnant with triplets.” Ginny snorted and laughed.

“It’s not something you can control, Harry. I don’t know about triplets, but twins do run in our family,” she said. 

“Have you discussed names?” George asked, looking at Oliver.

“Well… since they are identical, we’re thinking maybe Daisy, Dahlia and Violet for girls - keep with the whole flower theme started by Iris’ mother. For the boys… Remus, Alan and Jamie - after Remus, my dad and your father,” he said, glancing at Harry. The men went silent for a moment. 

“I think Remus would be happy about that,” Harry said. “And my dad.” Oliver looked over at Iris, who was already discussing baby stuff with Fleur, Audrey, his mother and Molly. 

“And you’ve got a good start on your quidditch team,” George commented. “Just four more to go.”

“I’m not birthing a quidditch team,” Iris said, picking up on George’s comment. He laughed.

“You never know,” he said with a shrug.

~~~

Iris was lounging on the sofa, her large stomach looming before her. A book was propped up on her belly. She was nearing her due date - just a few weeks - but she was ready for the triplets to get here. She could barely move around the house that she and Oliver had just completed and moved in and was restricted from apparating in her very pregnant state. Everytime she had to navigate the stairs to go to bed, she cursed their decision to make a three-story house. Granted with the three babies nearly here, they would need the space. Especially if they had anymore after this. 

Iris was still contemplating that. 

All day she had been restless and achy, but the weight of the three babies made moving around difficult. Despite the limited space, the three managed to be incredibly active, often kicking her in the bladder or other organs. There had been some light cramping all day, but her doctor had assured that it was normal about this time. If they intensified and got closer, then she would need to get to the hospital. 

Oliver walked into the living room carrying a tray of lemonade and fruit. 

“Though you could use a snack,” he said. Iris smiled up at him and tried to push up. Oliver quickly put the tray down and moved to help prop Iris up.

“I will be glad to get rid of this belly,” she whined. “I haven’t seen my feet in months. I feel like a whale.” Oliver chuckled and kissed her on the head, then leaned over and kissed her belly. He pulled the coffee table so that it sat within Iris’ reach then moved around and picked up Iris’ feet, sitting down and then beginning to massage them.

“Oh… that feels heavenly. They’ve been so swollen,” she moaned as she reached for a piece of apple. 

“How are the cramps?” he asked, slightly concerned. Iris placed her hand around her belly.

“Still not that bad,” she said. “They’re coming irregularly.” Oliver sighed.

“So no babies today,” he said a bit forlornly. Iris chuckled. 

“Probably not today,” she said. 

“Bill said that moving around and walking can help start labor,” Oliver said. Iris stared at him a moment. “Ah, right. That’s a bit difficult at the moment.” 

“I’m still three weeks from my due date, Oliver. The triplets are going to come when they’re ready,” Iris said with a sigh. 

“I know, I know… just… I’m ready to meet them. Fleur’s already had Dominique and now Audrey and Perce have Molly. I can’t wait to meet our little boys,” he said, reaching out and placing his hand on her belly. Almost as if sensing his hand, one of the babies gave a quick kick. Oliver grinned. “That one’s a keeper.” Iris laughed. 

“Of course you’re already planning their future quidditch careers,” she said rolling her eyes. 

“Can you blame me?” he asked. He stood and turned to Iris, reaching down to help her up.

“What are you doing? I finally just got comfortable!” she said.

“C’mon. I can tell… you’re ready for a bath,” he said. Iris chuckled. 

“Read my mind.”

~~~

Later that night, Iris shot up in bed - or as much as she could - and grabbed her stomach. Immediately, Oliver shot up next to her.

“What’s going on? Is it the babies?” he asked, blinking his eyes as he looked at Iris, bleary with sleep. Iris took a deep breath and looked over at her husband. She could feel a dampness spreading from between her legs.

“I think my water just broke,” she said, looking at him. Oliver sprang out of bed and ran to their walk-in closet, grabbing the bag they had packed.

“We gotta get to the hospital,” he said, walking around and helping her out of bed. “Let’s go!” He started ushering her towards the fireplace.

“Oliver! Don’t you think you should get dressed first?” Iris asked as a contraction hit. She grunted slightly, noting it didn’t hurt as bad as she was expecting. Oliver stopped and looked down, noticing he was still in his pajama pants, barefoot with no shirt. “And I’d like to change into something drier.” Oliver left Iris’ side and ran back to the closet, reappearing with clothes. 

In about 15 minutes, he had both of them mostly appropriately dressed and was now helping Iris to the fireplace again. Iris hoped that she wouldn’t be in labor long. The contractions were still pretty far apart and weren’t that bad.

They made it to the hospital and were settled in the room while Oliver quickly sent off owls to the family. He came rushing back and sat at her side.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, worried. Iris laughed softly.

“I’m fine. It’s not that bad yet,” she said, before grimacing as a contraction swept through her abdomen. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. Iris took a deep breath and nodded.

“It’ll be fine.”

~~~

It was not fine. 

By the time the sun had come up, the contractions had gotten stronger, however they were still too far apart and she wasn’t dilating quickly. The healers weren’t worried. The babies were fine and not in distress. Just sometimes the first one takes awhile. 

The longer Iris had to lie in bed in labor, the angrier she got. And that anger was often directed at Oliver. When Harry stopped by during lunch the next day, he arrived just in time to dodge a bowl that Iris had aimed at Oliver’s head. It missed and shattered against the wall next to the door. 

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!” she screeched, her face red. 

“Did I choose the wrong time,” Harry asked, taking shelter behind the door. 

“Ehm, well… the contractions are getting stronger,” Oliver said, popping up from behind a chair. “Iris, can you promise not to throw anything at Harry?” Iris looked over at her nephew.

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” she said, lying back against her pillows as she got a break. She was breathing heavily, her red curls sticking to her face. “The triplets are going to kill me before they get here.”

Harry stepped fully into the room, allowing the door to shut behind him. He held up some flowers.

“How much longer do they think?” Harry asked. Iris pressed her hand into her belly.

“Not sure… maybe a few more hours or possibly tomorrow. I’m not dilating very quickly,” she said, grimacing slightly. 

“Another contraction?” Oliver asked, preparing to take cover. She shook her head no.

“I’m still getting a few minutes in between,” she said. “Where’s your mother?”

“She went to get something to eat,” Oliver said, sitting in the chair. Harry looked at him.

“You look a bit worse for wear,” he said. Oliver looked up at him and ran his fingers through his hair.

“We’ve been here since about 1 or 2 a.m.” he said. “And from the looks of it, we’ve got a fair bit more to go.” Iris glared at him. “At least, according to the healers.” Harry looked at Iris.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

“Besides get these babies out?” Iris asked. Harry laughed nervously.

“Isn’t there any sort of pain potion they can give you?” he asked.

“Already did,” Oliver said flatly. Iris sat up, her face scrunched in pain. Oliver ran to her side and grabbed her hand. “Just squeeze.” A low growl escaped Iris’ lips as she tried to remember to breathe. “That’s a girl, just breathe,” Oliver squeaked, underestimating her grip.

~~~~

“I swear to god, Oliver, I will not let you touch me with a 10-foot pole after this!” Iris shouted as another contraction hit, thankfully this one too strong for her to throw anything, though it did feel like she was about to break his hand.

They were nearing two days in labor. Iris thought something was wrong nearly every five minutes, but the healers assured her that everything was fine and progressing as normal. 

“I don’t know which one of them is holding this up, but all three of them are already grounded for taking so long,” she said through gritted teeth as Oliver and his mother chuckled. The entire family was out in the waiting room, despite the fact it was nearing 8 p.m. Except Harry, who had to go on an assignment.

“The healers said it’s almost time to push, so won’t be much longer, dear,” Oliver’s mother said. Iris nodded.

“Just breathe. You’re doing so well,” Oliver crooned from next to Iris, wiping a cold cloth over her face.

“What did I fucking say about touching me, Oliver!” she said. 

“Iris!” his mother said in shock.

“It’s just the contractions talking, Mum,” Oliver said. 

At that moment, the healers walked in grinning.

“I think it’s about time we get those babies out,” the head healer said.

“About bloody time,” Iris muttered. The healer walked over and felt Iris’ belly and then went to prop her legs up. 

“They all seem to be in position and you’re fully dilated. Do you feel the need to push?” she asked. Iris nodded emphatically. “Well then, let’s start!” Two other healers moved to hold her legs while Oliver started grinning. A few other healers stood nearby, ready to take the babies and clean them up once they were out.

“They’re almost here!” he said to Iris, who rolled her eyes.

“I know, idiot. You’re taking care of them the first few days,” she said, glaring at him.

“Alright, Iris. On the count of three, I need you to push. 1, 2, 3!”

Iris leaned forward, her face contorted into a mask of determination as she pushed.

“Good, good… now rest.”

“What?! But nothing came out!” Iris whined. The healer chuckled.

“There are three to get out, so you’ll need your strength.” 

“But I want them out now!” Iris replied. 

“Come on, love, let’s not argue with the healer,” Oliver said. Iris glared at him.

“No more sex for you. I don’t want to go through this again,” she said through gritted teeth. Oliver laughed feebly.

“Let’s push again, shall we,” the healer said cheerfully. Iris turned her focus back to pushing, This time feeling as though she was getting somewhere.

“Baby No. 1 is crowning!” the healer said. Oliver tried to move down to look, but Iris had him in a death grip.

“You are not leaving my side,” she said. He gulped and nodded.

“One more, Iris!”

Iris put all her strength into pushing and soon enough, there was a sharp cry as the first little one emerged. 

“Baby boy no. 1” the healer said, holding him up. Iris started crying, partially because she was finally seeing her son, partially because she was still contracting with two more babies to go.

“Jamie Frederick Wood,” Oliver said, grinning. The baby had light brown curly hair and had stopped crying, inquisitively looking around the room. Oliver looked at Iris, who smiled and nodded. The healer handed the baby off and set back to work.

“Alright, let’s push again!”

Soon enough, another sharp cry pierced the room. This one was wriggling and wailing, though had the same brown curly hair.

“Remus… Remus Albert,” Iris said, staring in awe at her second son. The healer handed him off and turned back.

“One more to go…”

The last baby took a bit longer, seeming as though he didn’t want to come out. When he finally emerged, the healer looked to the couple.

“Alan Harold,” they said in unison. Once the babies were being taken care of, Oliver and his mother walked over to watch the healers clean and bundle them up while the rest took care of Iris, making her comfortable. By the time she was tucked back in and blissfully pain-free thanks to pain potions, Oliver and Mrs. Wood walked back over, each holding a bundle. A healer walked over with a third.

“Would you like to hold your son, Mrs. Wood?” she asked. Iris nodded and smiled, holding her arms out. She gently placed the baby in her arms. He looked up at her as though he were studying her face intently. 

“Hello, little one,” Iris crooned. The baby smiled slightly at the sound of her voice. “Which one is this?”

“Ehm… Jamie, I think… or Remus?” Oliver said, looking down at him. Iris glanced up at him and then down at the baby.

“It’s Jamie,” she said, without looking at the little bracelet around his wrist. Oliver reached down and turned it to show the name on it while his bundle started squirming. 

“That’s right. How’d you know?” he asked, slightly in awe. Iris shrugged.

“Mother’s intuition. I feel like he’s going to be the serious one of the bunch,” she said. She looked up. “Those two are going to be trouble.”

“I dare say all three will be trouble, if their parents are anything to go by,” Martha said. “Shall I let the others in?” Iris nodded, smiling. Mrs. Wood walked over to the door and opened it. “They’re here!”

As the rest of the family began filing into the room, Oliver walked over and sat in the chair next to Iris’ bed, alternating between grinning down at Remus and up at Iris. 

“You did it, Red,” he said. Iris nodded. 

“No more after these three,” she said, playfully glaring at him.

“But you have to have two more so I can win!” George exclaimed as he stepped up to Iris’ bedside. He turned to Mrs. Wood. “Here, let me hold my nephew.” Mrs. Wood handed the baby over. “Hello, Alan. I’m your Uncle George. We’re going to have so much fun when you get a bit older, yes we will!” Iris looked over at Oliver and rolled her eyes. That sounded like a headache waiting to happen.

“No more,” Iris said, looking at her husband. “Three is enough.”


End file.
